The present disclosure relates generally to graphics processing and, more specifically, to management of multiple graphics processors.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, including computers and portable devices such as phones and media players, typically include display screens to display user interfaces, applications, video playback, video games, etc. A display of an electronic device may be driven by a specialized processor, referred to as a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU may drive an internal display of the electronic device. Additionally, or alternatively, a GPU of such devices may drive an external display connected to the electronic device.
Some electronic devices may include multiple GPUs, such as a dual GPU device, in which one or the other GPU is used to drive a display. However, in such devices, a user may have to power cycle the device to switch GPU resources for applications from one GPU to the other GPU, and the switching may require manual operation from the user. This action may be disruptive for the user and may discourage use of the GPU resource switching capability. Further, the GPUs may have different capabilities, and a user may not switch to the appropriate GPU for the appropriate display.